escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Legend of the Galactic Heroes
o "LOGH" es una serie de novelas de ciencia ficción escritas por Yoshiki Tanaka. Se realizó una adaptación de las novelas al anime que duró desde 1988 hasta 2000, así como un manga basado en las novelas, con el dibujo de Katsumi Michinara. También hay bastantes adaptaciones a videojuegos, siendo la más reciente realizada en el 2008 y tratándose de una simulación en tiempo real. Localizada en algún lugar lejano del espacio, sobre el siglo XXXV (el siglo ocho de la "Era espacial"), Legend of the Galactic Heroes es la historia de una lucha épica entre el monárquico Imperio Galáctico y la democrática Alianza de Planetas Libres. El título original japonés normalmente es abreviado como Gin'eiden (銀英伝?) Gin Eiden en Japonés, mientras que en inglés los fans normalmente la abrevian como LOGH. Argumento La historia se sitúa en un distante futuro de nuestra propia Galaxia de la Vía Láctea, aproximadamente en el siglo XXXV. Al contrario que en muchas otras historias de ciencia ficción, no hay civilizaciones alienígenas. Una parte de la galaxia está repleta de mundos terraformados habitados por seres humanos que viajan interestelarmente. Durante 150 años dos increíbles fuerzas espaciales han luchado intermitentemente una contra la otra: El Imperio Galáctico y la Alianza de Planetas Libres. Dentro del Imperio Galáctico, basado en la Prusia del siglo XIX, un ambicioso genio militar, Reinhard Von Lohengramm (antiguamente apedillado Müsel), asciende al poder. Su objetivo es el deseo de liberar a su hermana Annerose, que fue tomada por el Kaiser como su concubina. Más tarde, no sólo quiere terminar con la corrupta dinastía Goldenbaum que gobierna en el Imperio, sino también vencer a la Alianza de Planetas Libres y unificar a toda la galaxia bajo su control. En la Flota Estelar de la Alianza de Planetas Libres hay otro genio, Yang Wen-Li. Originalmente aspiraba a convertirse en un historiador a través de la academia militar, y se unió a la división táctica tan sólo con el fin de conseguir el dinero para la matrícula. Fue rápidamente promocionado a almirante gracias a su demostrada valía como estratega militar en numerosas batallas y conflictos decisivos. Se convierte en el archirival de Reinhard, aunque ambos se respetan enormemente el uno al otro. Al contrario que Reinhard, es conocido por sus victorias desamparadas y en su capacidad para alcanzar objetivos aparentemente imposibles y en mitigar las bajas y los daños debidos a las operaciones militares. Como historiador, Yang a menudo realiza precisas predicciones y narra la rica historia de su mundo y la comenta. Una de sus famosas citas es: "Hay pocas guerras entre el bien y el mal; la mayoría son entre un bien y otro bien". Además de los dos héroes principales, la historia está repleta de intensos personajes e intrincadas tramas políticas. Todos los tipos de personajes, desde la alta nobleza, los almirantes y políticos, hasta los soldados comunes y los granjeros, se encuentran entrelazados en la historia. La historia a menudo salta de los héroes principales hasta soldados desconocidos que luchan por su vida en el campo de batalla. Hay una tercera fuerza neutral normalmente aliada al Imperio Galáctica conocida como el Dominio Phezzan, un estado planetario (ciudad estado a escala galáctica), que comercia con ambas fuerzas combatientes. Hay también un culto Terraismico, que reclama que los humanos deberían regresar a la Tierra, y que va ganando fuerza por toda la galaxia. A lo largo de la historia, figuras políticas de los Phezzan, en acuerdo con la jerarquía superior del Culto Terraismico orquestan una serie de conspiraciones para cambiar el rumbo de la guerra galáctica con la finalidad de que favorezca a sus propios objetivos. Cronología 2039 - Un intercambio masivo de bombas nucleares entre las fuerzas que dominan la Tierra (identificados como los Estados Unidos de Euro-Ágrica y la coalición del Norte), destruyen la mayoría de las ciudades principales. 2129 - Después de 90 años de caos la Tierra se une bajo el "Gobierno de Unidad Terrestre", que tiene su capital en Brisbane. 2166 - Se inicia lo que será una gigantesca instalación de investigación en Io. 2253 - Una nave a velocidad inferior a la de la luz es enviada a Alpha Centauri, pero jamás regresa. 2360 - El primer motor a mayor velocidad que la luz es diseñado, pero acaba teniendo efectos nocivos en las mujeres. 2391 - Los problemas con el motor a mayor velocidad que la luz son resueltos. 2402 - Es descubierto un planeta habitable cerca de Canopus. 2404 - Cuando la primera nave colonia es lanzada hacia Canopus, el gobierno de la Teirra establece un "Departamento de Seguridad en la Navegación", que más tarde es conocido como el Departamento de Seguridad Pública. 2428 - El Departamento de Seguridad Pública se reorganiza a sí mismo convirtiéndose formalmente en un ejército. 2682 - Colonias descontentas se unen para luchar contra los impuestos, la intervención en la administración local, y su su falta de representación proporcionada en el Congreso de la Humanidad que está organizado para asegurar que la Tierra tendrá siempre el voto decisivo. La Tierra responde intentando convertir Sirius en chivo expiatorio, acusándoles de extender la subversión como parte de un plan para tomar el mando. 2685: La denuncia de la Tierra a Sirius le convierte en el líder natural de las colonias disidentes. Establecen el "Congreso de Sirius" y comienzan a reunir poder militar. 2689: La Tierra ataca a Sirius VII (Rondolina) para suprimir a los disidentes. Las fuerzas de la Tierra comienzan a actuar indisciplinadamente, culminando en una masacre en la ciudad de Laglane. 2703: La falta de disciplina entre las fuerzas de la Tierra las lleva hasta una devastadora derrota a manos de la mucho más pequeña "Flota Negra" rebelde. 2704: La Flota Negra bloquea el Sistema Solar interior durante dos meses y luego ataca a la población hambrienta, matando a la mayoría de ellos. 2706: El líder de la revolución, Carl Palgrem, muere de un ataque al corazón. Los rebeldes se fragmentan en numerosas facciones que luchan por el control. 2801 (1. C.U.): Se forman las Estrellas Unidas de la Galaxia, centradas en Theoria, el segundo planeta de Aldebaran, y se adopta un nuevo calendario, comenzando el "Calendario Universal" en ese año. 2906 (106 C.U.). Con la finalidad de enfrentarse a la amenaza que va en aumento de piratas espaciales descendientes de los elementos de la guerra Sirius/Tierra que jamás se reintegraron en la civilización, la E.U.G. autoriza la creación de un gran ejército para combatirles. 3088 (288 C.U.): un genio militar llamado Rudolph Von Goldenbaum lidera el ejército espacial de la E.U.G. en la limpieza de los piratas renacientes, convirtiéndose en un héroe militar idealizado similar a Pompeyo o César. 3096 (299 C.U.): Rudolph Von Goldenbaum, habiendo alcanzado el rango de Almirante a los 28 años, se retira para tomar un asiento en el Parlamento, formando la Alianza de Reforma Nacional. El público se muestra entusiasta ante un líder que ha demostrado tener fuerza dado que la E.U.G. se ha vuelto decadente y desordenada. 3110 (310 C.U.): El Presidente vitalicio Goldenbaum se declara a sí mismo Emperador del Imperio Galáctico (I am the senate), así como un nuevo calendario, el Calendario del Reich. 3120 (320 C.U., 9 C.R.): El Emperador Rudolph, declara la Ley de Exclusión de Genes Inferiores, que ordena la esterilización de los disminuidos y la ejecución de los enfermos mentales y termina con toda asistencia social hacia los pobres. Comienza a seleccionar "especímenes genéticamente superiores", siendo todos blancos y teniendo nombres Alemanes, para formar una aristocracia cuyos títulos les son entregados por Rudolph. 3141 (341 C.U., 42 C.R.): El Emperador Rudolhp es sucedido por su nieto Sigismund, y estallan extensas rebeliones democráticas, que acaban siendo suprimidas. Mucha gente pierde su ciudadanía y se convierten en siervos, por ser familiares o asociados de los rebeldes ejecutados. 3327 (527 C.U., 218 C.R.): Los refugiados, viajando a más de 10.000 años luz para escapar del Imperio, llegan a un mundo habitable y deciden comenzar la Alianza de Planetas Libres desde ahí, reviviendo el Calendario Universal. 3440 (640 C.U., 331 C.R.): El Imperio descubre a la Alianza de Planetas Libres y comienza la guerra entre ellos. 3590 (799 C.U., 490 C.R.) Final de la guerra entre la Alianza y el Imperio. Coronación de Reinhard von Lohengramm como el primer emperador del Nuevo Imperio Galáctico y de la dinastia Goldenlöwe. Adaptaciones al anime La serie de anime se basa en las novelas. El anime está formado por 110 episodios de 25 minutos (divididos en 4 secciones). El primer episodio fue lanzado directamente en vídeo en diciembre de 1988, y el último en enero de 1997. Dado que Legend of the Galactic Heroes fue lanzado directamente en vídeo y no fue emitido en televisión con anterioridad, se trata, técnicamente, de una OVA (aunque probablemente la más larga que jamás haya existido). Sin embargo, ha sido emitida en televisión muchas veces. Hay dos películas de una hora de duración, una de 90 minutos y dos series de historias paralelas (Gaiden), siendo todas precuelas de la serie de 110 episodios. Legend of Galactic Heroes: My Conquest is the Sea of Stars (Película, febrero de 1988) Legend of the Galactic Heroes 1st season (Diciembre de 1988 - 1990, 26 episodios) Legend of the Galactic Heroes 2nd season (1991–1992, 28 episodios) Legend of Galactic Heroes: Golden Wings (OVA, diciembre de 1992) Legend of Galactic Heroes: Overture to a New War (Película, diciembre de 1993) Legend of the Galactic Heroes 3rd season (1994–1995, 32 episodios) Legend of the Galactic Heroes 4th season (1996–1997, 24 episodios) Legend of the Galactic Heroes Side stories 1st season (OVA, 1998–1999, 24 episodios) Legend of the Galactic Heroes Side stories 2nd season (OVA, 1999–2000, 28 episodios) Aunque la serie tiene más de 20 años, jamás ha sido lanzada oficialmente al inglés (aunque si en castellano y en catalán). Sin embargo, está muy bien considerada en la mayoría de las páginas internacionales sobre anime y/o space opera. Por ejemplo, los usuarios de AnimeNewsNetwork la calificaron, en enero de 2012, con una valoración de 8.7 sobre 10, y se encontró en el puesto número 17 de los 50 mejor valorados animes de la página. Se ha confirmando una adaptación al anime de la novela. Manga La edición en Manga está guionizada por Katsumi Michihara, y se deriva de los dos primeros volúmenes de las novelas originales. La historia del manga es fiel al original, y posiblemente más fiel que el anime. Sin embargo, hay algunos cambios que deberían ser considerados como importantes. Por ejemplo, el género de algunos personajes se cambia. Akira Kasahara colabora dibujando las máquinas. Musical La serie fue adaptada a un musical interpretado por actrices de la compañía Takarazuka Revue. Referencias Enlaces externos * * Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu Official Website - Sito Ofiical de la serie * Nekomatagi Club - Official site of Katsumi Michihara, author of manga version * * Wikia de la Leyenda de los Héroes de la Galaxia - Wikia en español Categoría:Anime de 1988 Categoría:Anime de 1998 Categoría:Películas de 1988 Categoría:Películas de 1992 Categoría:Películas de 1993 Categoría:Películas de anime Categoría:Manga de 1989 Categoría:Series de anime realizadas por Kitty Films Categoría:OVA Categoría:Novelas de ciencia ficción Categoría:Anime y manga de ciencia ficción Categoría:Space opera Categoría:Publicaciones de manga Categoría:Novelas japonesas de ciencia ficción